warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Event Shop
The Shop War Commander puts on periodic Special Events, currently at about one per month. During these Events the player receives Event Experience Points (eXP) which should not be confused with the separate standard Experiance Points (XP) used to raise players in Rank & Levels. The eXP can be used to Unlock and obtain Special Event Units aka "Prizes" which consist of special 'Units, Buildings '''and '''Schematics that would otherwise not be available. '''''Information Given in Event Shop : *Which Prizes are Available or Locked. *the Requirements and Cost of each Prize. *A graphical running total of eXP still needed to obtain each Prize *And when a Prize is Indevidually selected inside of the Event Shop a Description of that Prizes and the exact amount of remaining eXP needed to optain it is given. How The Event Shop Works : *The Shop is only accessible during and for a shot period after each Special Event. The player may use their eXP at any time during and for 48 hours after the Event, know as the "Use It Or Lose It" period. *The Event Shop is accessed thru the Special Event Panel. Press the "Prizes" button to open the Event Shop. *Several new Prizes are added to the Shop each Special Event. These are usually but not always related to the theme or story of the Event. *All past Prizes are available in the Shop. The exception to this are the Prizes from the Event the imidiatly preceaded the current one. Essentaly there is a one Event holding period where the new Prizes are Locked at the end of their introcuduction Event. *The eXP is only valid for use during the Event in which it was earned. The eXP does not carry over from Event to Event, hense the "Use It or Lose" name for the period after an Event. *Some Prizes have Requirements before they can be Unlocked. Some require the player to have a''' Tech Center' of a certain level. Others require that a certain other common Unit be Unlocked first. And finally the Elite versions require that Non-Elite version, wether itss a common Unit or another Prize, also be unlocked prior to being able to obtain them. *Advance Missions Prizes are not offered in the Event Shop. 'Advanced Missions' award Special Units also but since these are not "Purchased" with eXP they are not available in the Event Shop. These Units are the 'Colossus, Havoc, Behemoth' and 'Vanguard. For further info on these topics, see 'Special Events. In Game XP '''and 'Advanced Missions. The Prizes 'New Prize(s)' Please Be Aware : '''All information on the above New Prizes is from the Preview Server and may be inaccurate or changed at any time prior to the '''Event Going LIVE! Locked Prizes Available Prizes Non-Available Prizes Additional Info *The Event Shop was introduced in Operation: Red Sky. *The Event Experience Points ( eXP ) structure was changed in Operation: Hellstorm which raise all the costs of the prizes but also gave more eXP during the Events. *On average there are 2 new prizes are introduced to the Event Shop per Event. *The Record for most new prizes introduced in one Event : Operation: Crossfire with 5. *The Record for fewest new prizes introduced in one Event :' Operation: Red Sky with 1.' *Occasionally a prize will be offered for lower eXP ( Go on Sale ) for a period of time during an Event. *'Operation: Halcyon' is the first to introduce a Schematic to the to be used in the Workshop. *Introduced during Operation: Red Swarm, the Drone Silo is the only Building 'to added to the Event Shop. And although not specifically stated the Drone Silo requires the 'Airfield to function. *Changes made to the Event Shop during Operation: Deadpoint split it into to windows showing Unowned & Owned Event Units. *The Napalm Turret 'will not be available to unlock through the Event Shop after 'Operation: Deadpoint 2. Gallery Archangel-EventShop1.jpg|Event Shop from Operation: Archangel EventBoxExamples.png|Examples of Special Event Boxes UseItOrLoseIt-Examples.png|Examples of Use It Or Lose It Boxes NewPrizes-1.jpg|Example of New Prizes (1 with Requirments / 1 without ) PrizesUnlocked-1.jpg|Example of Unlocked Prizes PrizesUnavailable-1.jpg|Example of Prizes Unavailable for that Event EventShop-SinglePrizeDescription.png|Prize Discription and Purchase Box Hellstorm Unlocked.png|Example of Unlocked or Purchased Notice BirthOfElites (2).jpg|The Birth of the Elites Category:Other pages Category:Event